


Shiny Dark Jolt | Restless Night

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Shiny Dark Jolt | A Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Story [2]
Category: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Explorers of Sky
Genre: M/M, Memories, Mystery Dungeon, Nightmares, Past, Pokemon - Freeform, Restless Night, Shiny Jolteon, Shiny Umbreon, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moonless night brings up old dreams... or are they memories?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Dark Jolt | Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one took me so long. Between university, original projects and translations, I don't have much time for this. But, finally, a second small story of what is intended to be a series.

It was one of those nights again—a moonless night, though still warm and somewhat light. In such nights, Cherosh had a horrible sleep. The Umbreon only ever slept calmly when the moon was out, but in moonless nights, he was tossing and turning around, almost worse than Raimundo would at times. Raimundo already was having quite the nightly episodes, with nightmares haunting him over and over again. But as soon as Cherosh was having his nightmares, then it was a quite strong sign that the night would be horrible, rough, and surely not refreshing like it was supposed to be.

Cherosh didn’t remember a certain time of his past in too great detail. It had been a time when he had been at a strange place, together with only dark and ghost Pokémon. He vaguely remembered there had been a leader, one of great power and influence. Everyone had been afraid whenever he had shown up, and they never had dared to mess any of his tasks up.

Though, for some reason, Cherosh believed to remember that he had some kind of privileged position amidst the Pokémon serving this obscure leader. He remembered a distinct fear, but also some kind of admiration for this certain Pokémon. But there also had been times when punishment had been delivered swiftly and cold-blooded…

Cherosh groaned softly. In his dream, he was being asked to come to the boss’s room. He would have given quite something for finding out who was being referred to as the boss. But his dreams couldn’t give him clarity, only this feeling of being overwhelmed and abused.

“You’re a most faithful warrior to me, you know that?” The voice in his ear was soft, almost silky, but it was devoid of any warmth. “And that’s why I just love rewarding you.”

What was going on? He couldn’t remember one bit of this. Cherosh had the feeling that it was some kind of memory, but he simply couldn’t recall when anything like this had happened. It had to be part of this big gap in his memory, which had opened so many years ago… and had left him clueless about what the fuck had happened.

The burning feeling was horribly uncomfortable, and Cherosh, at this moment, simply wished to wake up and escape this nightmare. He didn’t want any of this, but couldn’t pull himself back and out of this. He wanted to be back with Raimundo, as much as this blasted Jolteon angered him time and again.

“What’s the matter? You’re not happy that I reward you?”

_This… is different. This isn’t part of a memory._

“You’re quite smart, my dear Umbreon… But you, as this bastard, can’t escape my grasp. At some point, he might even go over the mend completely. And what then? What will you do then? You might even have to stop him with the most horrible means possible.”

_No. It won’t come that far._

“Fool. You don’t know what you have gotten yourself into. Such a connection will drag you right into a nightmare you will never be able to awake from. At some point, not even this… unbearable Pokémon will be able to wake you from your sleep.”

_What…?_

“You can rot in some corner for all I care…”

Cherosh woke with a start, when his chest was hit with a rather heavy blow. Raimundo had started struggling in his sleep, and with a sigh, Cherosh simply pulled Raimundo into a close hug (which included keeping the Jolteon’s arms pinned to his sides). After a while, Raimundo settled down, and just his low breathing was to be heard.

“Really, you sometimes are a bigger headache than you’re worth it.” Cherosh chuckled lightly. “You do trouble me over and over again…”

Snuggling up to Raimundo once more, Cherosh laid awake for a big part of the night. The moon would have been a welcomed distraction now. Moonless nights were something Cherosh hated with a burning passion. He didn’t know why exactly he hated such nights (most possibly because he didn’t heal that well when the moon wasn’t shining down on him), and he wasn’t keen on changing his opinion. He wanted some moonlight, and would be grateful as soon as this night was over.

“Are you awake?” The low, somewhat sluggish voice of Raimundo came to his ear. “Sorry… I woke you again, right?”

“Yes.” Cherosh sighed quietly and pulled Raimundo over him, to hug him close and comfort him a little. “I know you didn’t mean to. You had another nightmare, huh?”

“Mhm… and again, I can’t remember what I dreamed about. That’s bugging the Hell out of me.”

“I can imagine.” Cherosh thoughtfully petted Raimundo’s hair a little, feeling the tiny sparks jolting through it. That was the strangest thing about this Jolteon. Cherosh had encountered a few already, but none of them was quite this charged up as Raimundo.

“I just wished that this nightmare would end. I mean the nightmare episodes. For both of us. It just drains us of energy, and in the end, we will kick one another’s ass because we barely slept.”

“Yep…” Cherosh yawned and stretched out. “Well, I think I’m about to fall back asleep. Though I can tell you that I really don’t want to fall back into a nightmare. It seems that this night is especially nightmarish.”

“Well fucking great.” Raimundo cuddled up close to Cherosh. “Then let’s try and get some sleep…”

But that only happened when the sun began to rise. As soon as the night began retreating, and the sky lightened up, the two of them found some rest. They slept tangled into one another, and the early morning light warded off the nightmares of the past night. They couldn’t return in broad daylight… for which both of them were thankful.


End file.
